


on the open road

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Moaning, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Timeline What Timeline, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: There's not another car in sight, what could it hurt?Mind the tags.  One Shot.





	on the open road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> Prompt: "If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.“

The stretch of road in front of them seemed endless. A deep blue-black sky dotted with stars expanded ahead of them with not a single car on the road between here and where they were going.

Daisy should have been asleep. She knew that.

But she wasn’t. She was awake and casting sideways glances at Robbie. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on the shift.

And here she was, with two hands and nothing to do but sit here.

Ha! Not likely.

She reached over, pressing her left palm against his thigh.  It was almost a natural position. Like if she draped her arm over the back of the seat and caressed his shoulder.  Except she was scooting closer so she didn’t have to strain to move it further around his leg, To slide it further around the denim until she found what she was looking for.

Still flaccid, but not for long, it was laying parallel to his right leg, covered by some jeans that would be just this side of too tight with an erection.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, glancing down at her hand as she caressed him. Coaxed him alive using only her fingers. “I’m driving.”

He said the last thing like she didn’t already know it. Daisy smirked slightly. He was stiffening up in her hand the more she worked him.

“You can’t multitask?” she asked, her voice dripping with innocence and nonchalance.

“I can  _ multitask _ ,” he countered, inhaling sharply as she curled her fingers around his growing erection. He flat out groaned when she reached for his zipper.  “But if you keep that up, I’m gonna wanna touch you. And if I touch you, I have to pull over.”

She reached down through his open zipper and tugged his half-hard cock free of his jeans. Her fingers were free to wrap around him completely. To stroke him to fully-hard in a matter of seconds. “So pull over,” she said, grinning widely as she moved her hand in his lap.

“If I pull over, you’re not going to be able to walk for a week,” he said softly, his lips curling into a small, teasing smile again.

“Who says I need to walk?” she countered, squeezing him as he pressed on the breaks.  

He wasn’t kidding. He was one hundred percent going to pull over here in the middle of nowhere.

His eyes darkened and never left hers as he put the car in park, locking both doors and turning the ignition off.  “Keep going,” he coaxed softly. 

She dragged her fist up and down his turgid length, the slickness that oozed from the tip aiding her movements until he reached down to stop her, his eyes closing briefly before he reached for the button and zip on her jeans.  She reached down to help him, pushing them down to her knees, eyes wide as he reached for the seat adjustment lever, scooting his seat all the way back and pushing his jeans down to his hips. “C’mere…” he commanded, watching through hooded lids as she clambered into his lap, facing the steering wheel while he guided his cock into her now thoroughly soaked channel.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, his hands coming down to rest on her waist. “Make me come and I’ll do the same for you…”

He was right before, the angle  _ was _ difficult. Her thighs burned as she bounced in his lap, the jeans around her knees inhibiting her movement, but not so much that she wasn’t able to follow his instructions.

He grunted, gasping out her name as she moved. “Like that… just like that, Daisy…”

Robbie choked out a moan when he came, the hot wet spurts sliding out of her and probably into his lap as he held her close to his body, his cock still rock hard inside her.

His hand came around her waist, fingers settling on her clit as he began to roll the tiny bud in tight circles.

“Can’t stop myself when you’re teasing me,” he murmured.  “Do your thighs hurt?”

She nodded. “So much…”

“Good. Think about me when you can’t walk tomorrow.” 

His other hand went up beneath her shirt, finding her hard nipples and pinching one just as she found her peak.

As if she’d be able to think of anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
